The number 33
No number holds more esoteric significance than “33.” The number three is significant in all major religions. There is a Trinity for Christians, and a Triple Goddess for the ancients. The number 33 was important to secret societies and is often concealed within significant literary works. The Celts believed that everything happens in threes. The Triskele is an ancient Irish symbol, over 5,000 years old that stands for unity of the three. In the case of Celts, this is the physical, mental and spiritual. It also symbolizes the eternal life, the flow of nature, and spiritual growth. 33 Maths * 1+1+2+3+5+8+13=33 * 11×3=33 * the largest positive integer that cannot be expressed as a sum of different triangular numbers. * the smallest odd repdigit that is not a prime number. * the sum of the first four positive factorials. * the sum of the sum of the divisors of the first 6 positive integers. * equal to the sum of the squares of the digits of its own square in bases 9, 16 and 31.For numbers greater than 1, this is a rare property to have in more than 1 base. * the smallest integer such that it and the next two integers all have the same number of divisors. * the first member of the first cluster of three semiprimes (33, 34, 35); the next such cluster is 85, 86, 87. * the smallest diophantine number which has yet to be represented in the form a³ + b³ + c³, where a, b and c are integers. Spiritual/symbolism * 33 is not only a numerical representation of "the Star of David(star tetrahedron which is encoded in the seed of life)," but also the numerical equivalent of AMEN: 1+13+5+14=33 * Two interpenetrating triangles whose apexes point in opposite directions form the hexagram of the Star of David (3 + 3 = 6) * The number 33 reflects the interface of the familiar world with the higher spiritual realm * Spenser linked the number with the concept of a human spirit and at the same time a mirror image in the celestial realm. This concept of “as above, so below” is shared in Freemasonry, particularly speculative Freemasonry that emerged in the seventeenth century. * Islamic prayer beads are typically 33 beads on a string and often three-bead strings are worn together representing the 99 names of God. Of the 99 names the 33rd name is al-Azim the Supreme Glory. * Hindi mystics claim there are entities called devas that serve as guardians of nature and the cosmic creation. There are 33 of these entities. * Zoroastrianism originated in Persia. The principle deity is Ahura Mazda who created the universe in 33 steps. * There are 33 vertebrae in the spine. In India, it is believed a vital energy is needed to awaken the spiritual energy located at the base of the spine. This coiled-up energy is known as Kundalini, and through Yoga energy it ascends to the brain and beyond. Both Hindu and Tantric arts seek this awakening. The spinal column is often referred to as Jacob’s ladder, or the Serpent. It is also compared to the caduceus(which is related to 5 and phi and it is the shape of the kundalini) symbol of Mercury(which is related to Virgo), Thoth, and medicine. * there are 33 turns in a complete sequence of DNA * Could the Caduceus symbolize the two intertwining snakes apparently reflected in the 33-sequence, double helix DNA ascending a vertical pole, which could be the 33-vertebrae spine? * Christ consciousness is the 33rd degree of consciousness(state of consciousness) * The United Nations flag shows the globe divided into 33 sections encircled by olive branches. The flag also happens to be blue just like the first 3 “blue degrees” of Masonry. * 33 is the highest degree of Scottish Rite Freemasonry. * In astrology, the sun officially transitions into a new sign of the zodiac at the 33rd degree (a concept well-known long before Christianity). * In the Bible, God corresponds to 1/3 (33.3%) as seen in Revelation 12 (1+2=3), where the great red dragon is sweeping 1/3 of the stars from heaven. * all the pyramids in the world are on the 33rd parallel. In addition, the three most well-known centers of paranormal activity are on or near the 33rd Parallel: Atlantis, the Great Pyramids, and the Bermuda Triangle. The 33rd parallel is a path of power across the globe, a circuit that links both time and space, a mystery we are just now beginning to realize. The ancient city of Babylon was very near the 33rd-parallel while modern Baghdad is on the 33rd parallel. This area was once thought to be the Garden of Eden. Ancient Sumer. * The ancients discovered a ley line sort of dragon energy corresponding to this latitude, and constructed temples and sacred cities in order to utilize this terrestrial chi. Also known as kundalini or serpent energy, and prana. 33 Hz is the frequency that researchers and scientists have discovered inside the Great Pyramids of Egypt. It’s the frequency of Christ Consciousness. * This number is a multiple of 11 of which the two antagonistic units have increased to the harmony by developing each one in a ternary, thus moving away the danger of the temptation, according to Lacuria. R. Allendy adds that the activity of the individual is added harmoniously to the cosmic realization of the Archetype: this is why 33 would never have unfavorable meaning. * The Hebraic tradition distinguishes 32 ways of the Wisdom to which it adds "Ain Soph" or the unknowable one. * The Tree of Life from Jewish mysticism encodes 33: * The Earth vibrates at 7.83 Hz due to lightning discharges and this is called the Schumann resonance. The human scale resonates at 33 harmonics or 32 overtones above this frequency. This is the range where our ears hear and where we make music. * Planck’s Constant is 1.616252(close to phi)×10−33 cm. That’s 33 orders of magnitude smaller than your thumbnail.The Planck length (the smallest theoretical structure in the universe) is one of the three most important physical constants. * It is represented geo-metrically in the triangle, and spiritually as the Third Eye Of Hinduism. * Mathematically, 666 can be created when three pairs of threes are added. Thus, (3+3) + (3+3) + (3+3) = 666 * The holy trinity is activated within the tetrahedron in your DNA structure. The Symbolism of the 33 heavens The God Shakra The Trayastrimsha Heaven represents the human mind and body. Its walls are adorned with seven gems – the seven energy centres, or chakras. At the centre is Lord Shakra – living in pure bliss. Shakra is the equivalent of the Hindu God, Indra(Ra). In the early Vedas, Indra was recognized as the most Supreme God. He is recognized as the protector of the military aristocracy and the Kshatriyas warriors. In symbolism, light'''ning(electric) represents the connection between the physical realm and the spiritual realm. In other words, man’s ability to connect with – or communicate – with your higher conscious mind. '''The rainbow represents the seven chakras. Remember, the seven jewels in the 33 Heavens of Trayastrimsha. '''Indra, the god of thunderstorms, is also found pictured with a rainbow in the background. God is a euphemism for energy and higher conscious states. The second coming of Christ merely relates to awakening consciousness in the 33rd degree. The Bible’s reference to three and a half is the number of turns it takes for the ‘kundalini energy’ to travel from the root chakra, up the Sushumna to the crown chakra. This corporal journey is symbolized by the kundalini serpent which is represented as a coiled snake or the caduceus associated with the Greek God, Hermes – the messenger of the Gods. Hermes is the only God which can travel between the higher and lower realms. The esoteric connection with 33 and Jacobs ladder In Kabbalistic traditions, the story of Jacob’s ladder is said to describe the relationship between man’s existence in the two worlds of earth and heaven – body and mind. Heaven, as you know is “the Kingdom of ‘God’ and god is energy. Energy flows through our body and is encoded with DNA that enables our body to function. It is the brain that sends these messages. The ascending angels, according to Kabbalists, are prophets who can transcend the two worlds of spiritual awareness. The descending angels come to deliver their wisdom. As Gods messengers, the angels are the thoughts that pop into your head which trigger neurotransmitters(this links to how the brain is an '''11-dimensional structure which shows how DNA encodes dimensions and it also links to electric because of electrical signals). The biblical philosopher Philo Judaeus wrote that “angels represent souls.” souls, and thus angels, represent states of consciousness which impact thoughts and feelings and ultimately characterizes our DNA. Well, the human spinal column has 33 bones. Jacob has 33 children. The vertebrae start at the root chakra and end at the base of the brain en-route to the crown chakra. The vertebrae channels messages between the brain and the rest of the body through the central nervous system together with the parasympathetic and sympathetic nervous systems. This is your Jacob’s ladder which the “angels” – messengers of God (energy) – ascend and descend. The mind-body connection DNA is coded with the cosmic intelligence of nature. In its pure state, it is most likely to be complete and in perfect condition. DNA, after all, is nature. 33 and the Star of David Knowing about the flow of energy is not enough to understand how you can channel energy effectively. But again we find clues in the symbolic meaning of the number 33. The Bible tells us that King David ruled the Jews for 40 years. However, you must pay particular attention to the number of years during his reign as they are significant. The first phase of his rule was only over the tribe of Judah. This lasted for seven years – representing the seven energy centres of the body. The chakras are positioned along the spine and play a significant role in the distribution of energy. After ruling Judah for seven years, King David is then said to have ruled over Israel for 33 years. Israel gets its name from Isis – the female principle, Ra – lower consciousness and El – higher consciousness. 32 and 33 Category:Esoteric/Theosophy Category:Sacred geometry